


You Give Love A Bad Name

by PrettyKitty93



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Seduction, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loves Sherlock but sometimes living with a genius detective can cause a strain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Give Love A Bad Name

**Author's Note:**

> So this was one of the songs I was going to use in my series Sherlock's Angels Band AU.  
> But I thought I'd do another song fic for Sherlock.  
> My fic Underneath is based on the Adam Lambert song of the same name.  
> Please read that too xxxxx

_An angel's smile is what you sell_   
_You promise me heaven, then put me through Hell_  
 _Chains of love got a hold on me_  
 _When passions a prison, you can't break free_

x..x

“Sherlock, what are you doing?” John asked as he entered the room.

“I'm bored, John. I need to keep my mind stimulated.” Sherlock replied from where he lay upside down on the couch.

“So you're trying to give yourself a stroke and cardiac arrest?” John asked, heading into the kitchen to make a brew.

“What?”

“If blood rushes to your head, it can cause a stroke. But because all the blood is rushing to your head, your heart is working faster to pump blood back around your body and eventually will go into cardiac arrest due to the increased work out.” John replied professionally, reciting the information from memory.

John heard a thud a moment later, the most obvious source being Sherlock; the younger man had fell off the couch.

John rolled his eyes and went back into the living room.

“Alternatively, you could just _smash_ your skull in.” John sighed, picking his flat mate off the floor.

“Ow, that hurt.” Sherlock whispered, rubbing his head once John sat him back on the couch.

“No shit. Stay there, I'll go get my kit.” John ordered, raising his hand to emphasis his point.

“I'm fine.” Sherlock whined, still rubbing his head.

“You could have a concussion!” John called back, re-appearing a few minutes later with his kit in hand.

“Don't be stupid.” Sherlock snapped, batting John's hand away.

“For the love of God, Sherlock. Let me look!” John snapped back, grabbing the back of Sherlock's neck to stop him from moving. “Now, look right at the light. Good.”

“And?”

“ _And_ , you're lucky. No concussion but I want you to stay still for a bit. Just to make sure.”

“But, John ...”

“Just bloody stay still, for once, Sherlock!” John snapped again, instantly in Captain mode.

“Fine.” Sherlock snapped back, immediately sulking.

“You make it so hard to love you, ya know.” John sighed softly, rubbing the back of Sherlock's head gently.

“I was bored.” Sherlock tried to snap but failed, relaxing into John's gentle touch.

“You always have to make things difficult, don't you?”

“Find me a case then. I _need_ one, John.” Sherlock replied desperately, grabbing John's arms tightly.

“One will come up soon, Sher. You just have to be patient. How about me and you take advantage of the peace. We've barely spent five minutes together in weeks.” John reasoned, raising an eyebrow at Sherlock.

“What were you thinking, Doctor Watson?” Sherlock asked huskily, a seductive smirk crawling onto his lips.

John smiled back, grabbing Sherlock's hand and pulling him to their bedroom.

x..x

“That was bloody … _amazing_.” John panted, trying to get his breath back.

“Mm, _very_.” Sherlock smiled lazily, utterly spent from their afternoon sex.

“Told you I could _occupy_ your time.” John grinned, leaning in to kiss Sherlock softly.

“You always do, John.” Sherlock smiled sweetly; the smile he only ever saved for John.

Sherlock's phone buzzed, interrupting their perfect moment and the younger man snatched it up quickly.

“Lestrade has a case for us, John! Oh and it's brilliant!” Sherlock added excitedly, springing out of bed to get dressed.

“Sher, do we have to rush off so quickly? We were having some us time.” John asked softly, sitting up in bed.

“Come on, John! We have a case!” Sherlock replied, quickly dressing himself and throwing John's clothes at him.

“But Sherlock ...” John broke off as Sherlock dashed out of the room. “So much for spending time together.” He muttered to himself, flopping back on the bed.

“John!” Sherlock called from the living room. “Come on!”

“I'm not going, Sherlock!” John called back harshly, throwing his arm over his eyes.

“But I need you, John.” Sherlock replied softly, standing at the bedroom door.

“And I need you too, Sherlock. But your work always gets in the way.” John sighed, not looking up.

“You said you'd _never_ try and change that.” Sherlock snapped, glaring at his partner.

“I'm not, Sher. But we just had some really great sex and you flew out of bed like a rocket.” John replied sadly, finally looking up at his partner.

“Then come with me.”

“No! I just wanted _five_ minutes together before you ran off and pretended I don't exist again.”

“Of course you exist, John. You help me with cases.”

“And _yet_ , you _still_ run off without me.” John replied, sitting up and glaring at Sherlock.

“Is that what this is about?” Sherlock asked softly, sitting down on the bed.

“Yes. I understood it when we were just friends but now, I thought we had an agreement. Staying together so that you don't get hurt.”

“I'm sorry, I didn't realise.” Sherlock replied softly, resting his hand on top of John's.

“It's alright, love. Let's go, shall we? Lestrade's waiting.” John smiled softly, climbing out of bed to get dressed.

“Thank you.” Sherlock smiled back, standing up and walking to the door.

He stopped and turned round, walking back to John and kissing him, “I love you, John.”

John smiled and replied, “I love you too, Sherlock.”

Sherlock grinned and ran off, ready to solve another case with his brilliant blogger.


End file.
